


Operation; Find Tenko!

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Hope's Peak doesn't exist and they're just adults and some of them are friends, Amami: let's be sensible people, Angie: NAH LET'S BE NINJAS, F/F, Himiko gets that sweet Character Development, Kidnapping, On Hiatus, Ouma is a little shit, Theres a spoopy mystery kidnapper :0000000000000000000000000000000000, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: Angie, Himiko and Tenko had an almost inseparable friendship!Well, Tenko only talks to Angie because she's the person closest to Himiko and Himiko kinda hates Tenko, but they're inseparable nonetheless!That is, until Tenko goes missing one day. With the mystery of a missing friend on hand, Angie vows to find Tenko, even if it takes her a party of friends, a ridiculous looking car and many bottles of soda!





	1. In which Tenko gets stabbed and Himiko doesn't give a shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So, this is my first fanfic I've completed in quite a while and my first time posting on AO3, so please excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> I won't be taking this too seriously, it's just a small little thing that I'd like to do whenever I feel like writing 'ᴥ'

Tenko Chabashira walked cautiously through the dark alleyways of the city, her groceries held tightly in her hands. While she had been using this shortcut to her apartment for months now, something still told her to be careful. After all, this was the kind of place that people always got kidnapped in lazy stories, and while she wasn’t in a story, she still found reason to take caution.

As she reached the last turn in the shortcut, she heard a rustling. The logic part of her was saying it was just an alley cat or something else that she shouldn’t be wary of. However, the rest of her was telling her to see who it was, to see if they were going to rob her, to see if they were a sketchy menace.

Hastily, she turned around and dropped the bag of food on the ground carefully, not wanting to break some of the more delicate items. When she did, she saw long hair darting to the left, back to where she had been about to turn. Before she had time to spin around, however, she felt a sharp prick on her neck.

As she tried to turn around and take a look at her attacker, her body began to feel heavy. Her movements slowed, and before she could manage to catch a glimpse of the culprit, she fell onto her back. Her efforts to stay awake proved futile when her eyes closed to the sight of the afternoon sky.

Only a second later, Tenko’s thought process came to a stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Himiko, have you seen Tenko lately?” Angie asked her friend, who was currently half-asleep and drinking a mug of coffee, or as she called it, ‘Mana Potion’. As Himiko mulled it over, Angie frowned at her phone. It had been a few days since Tenko had messaged her, which, knowing the aikido master, was far from normal! She was always chatting with Angie, or asking if she, Angie and Himiko should hang out.

“Oh…. So that’s why I haven’t been feeling as irritated these few days.” Himiko took another sip off coffee and Angie turned to her, frowning more vigorously. “Himiko! Tenko’s our friend, we should be worried! What if something happened to her?” As Angie began to get more and more worked up about her friend, Himiko’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

“Well, she was kinda annoying, so why don’t we just stay here and do nothing about it? I mean, Tenko’s pretty good at martial arts, so if something happened to her and we didn’t hear from her, she’s probably dead.” At this, Angie gasped. “Himiko! Tenko is your friend, even if you don’t act like it! Angie knows that you don’t hate her, so please act like it!”

Himiko stayed silent for a moment, and Angie felt proud of herself for sounding so smart and philosophical. “No, Tenko’s annoying and she always dotes over me when I want to be left alone. It’s creepy, I only hang out with her because she’s your friend.”

There goes Angie’s speech, shattered on the floor because Himiko was too busy being a tsundere. If she wasn’t more used to this, she’d surely have been discouraged. Angie shook her head to collect herself and held Himiko’s face.

“Listen, you might pretend you don’t like Tenko but Angie knows that you do! You are coming with Angie to look for Tenko, and if you aren’t there when we find her than Tenko’s hopes will be shattered. Only someone that reeeeeally hated her would do something like that, so please come with Angie!”  
Himiko stared blankly at her friend. “Nah, that’d take effort. Besides, I’ve been running low on mana, and something like this would definitely take more mana than I’m capable of storing.”

Angie blinked. Ignoring the fact that the redhead had essentially said the same thing twice, she turned away from her friend. “Well, if Himiko won’t help her, Angie will have to do it with some other people! She’ll make sure she finds Tenko, even if it takes years!” She struck a heroic pose and something about her poise made her seem more determined.

Himiko sipped her coffee. “Mkay, do whatever you want….. Also, why are you making that silly pose?” “Because it makes Angie look cool! Now, Angie’s off to check on Tenko’s apartment!” Angie declared as she grabbed her phone off of the counter and ran out the door.

Himiko stared after her.

“Huh……. Maybe I should’ve asked her to call Toujou over to take care of me. I can’t make my own dinner……”


	2. No matter how hard you try, you cannot Naruto-run away from your problems, Angie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami makes an appearance and Himiko needs an adult that isn't herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I made a second chapter!  
> Yeah, expect updates for this series to be pretty irregular because procrastination is currently ruining my life, but I'll try my best!  
> Actually, it might be a while until you get another chapter, as to be productive I just spin the wheel of things for me to do and settle with what I'm given. The only reason you have this chapter as of now is because of a very nice anon that commented on chapter one, anon you are a very good person and I am incredibly grateful that you liked my work!  
> Aaaanyway, enough about my life, onto the chapter!

As Angie left her apartment, she realised that she had no clue what to do. She sat outside her apartment door for a few minutes, wondering what she should do.

  
She knew that she should go to Tenko’s apartment to see if she was there, but what if the door was locked? She could always pray to Kami-sama for Tenko’s safety, but she felt the need to take more drastic action. Maybe she should go to the dojo where she often trained in case she was there?

  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice someone approaching, their methodical footsteps stopping as they reached her apartment door.

  
“Hey Yonaga-san, what’re you doing out here? I mean, shouldn’t you be sitting inside instead of in front of your door?” As Angie snapped out of her contemplation, she looked up to see a certain green-haired man standing in front of her.

  
“Oh, hey Rantaro! Why are you here? Don’t you usually have work right about now?” Angie asked, wondering why the avocado had travelled to her apartments. She thought that modelling jobs were usually pretty hectic, so she didn’t know how he had managed to make it all the way to her apartment building with his schedule.

  
He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. “I had a free day, so I decided to visit you and Yumeno-san. Again, why are you sitting outside the door? Did Yumeno-san kick you out again? Don’t tell me you-“ At that, Angie started to pout. “Angie thought we agreed to not bring up The Incident anymore!” Rantaro chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, couldn’t miss the opportunity. Though really, why are you sitting there?”

  
“Well, Angie hasn’t heard from Tenko in a few days, so she wanted to go and check up on her, y’know? Make sure she’s OK and all?” Rantaro nodded. “Ah, I see. Well, I don’t have anything else to do, so we could go to her house together?” At that, Angie perked up. “Ah! That’d be great!” However, her happiness was soon gone as she remembered something. “Wait….. Shouldn’t the door be locked? Unless……” Angie gasped, hit by a sudden realisation. “Do you wanna sneak in with Angie? C’mon, we can be like ninjas!”  
At that Rantaro started to tense up. “Angie, I don’t think that we should be breaking into our friend’s apartment. Maybe we can just look for a spare key?” Angie jumped up, excited for a new adventure. “No, no, no! Angie wants to have fun with this! Let’s go, before the others catch onto our plans!”

  
As Rantaro questioned what ‘others’ Angie was talking about, Angie started bouncing towards the stairs to ninja-run downstairs. Rantaro let out a resigned sigh. Looks like he was coming with her. He started jogging towards Angie, not letting her run throughout the building, causing mayhem.

  
Looked like he was coming along for the ride too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Himiko was on her phone, looking lazily at the screen. She had decided to ask Toujou if she could crash at her place for a while, but it turned out that she hadn’t even had the opportunity to ask. She stared at the screen, rereading the message that had been sent to the group chat not minutes ago.

  
_Hello everyone, I am afraid that I cannot be of any assistance to any of you for quite a while. My employer has decreed that I have done well enough in my service to accompany him on his holiday to Europe for a week, and I am not one to decline a suggestion from him. I shall see you all in a week, but for now, adieu._

__  
__ Himiko sulked. This meant that she had to make her own dinner and clean the apartment….. what a pain. If only she had enough MP to perform cleaning spells….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm unsure of how to characterize Amami, so if he comes off as OOC, that's why. Also, I feel as if Angie is a bit too cheery towards the end, what do y'all think?  
> Please leave any criticism, feedback or oneshot requests in the comments, any comments at all are appreciated!


	3. Angie teaches a decent life lesson while driving a shitstorm of a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the wait between this chapter and the last, I procrastinated way too much and then we lost power for a few days so I couldn't write even if I wanted to. I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for it?
> 
> Angie and Amami are off on their trip to Tenko's apartment! However, will they like what they see when they get there?  
> Himiko, left without anyone that is willing to cook for her, attempts to cook pasta.

Angie skipped to her car, fishing her car keys out of her pocket as she did. As Rantaro caught up with her, he sighed. “Y’know, I’ll never get used to your car. Why did you make it look so…. unique?”

 

Unique was one word to describe the vehicle. It was covered in all manners of colours, as if Angie had just attacked it with many cans of paint, which, knowing her, probably wasn’t too far off from the truth. Aside from the explosion of colour on the car, it had home-made bumper stickers praising her god and Angie had bought teddies that she had attached strings to that hung from her interior mirror.

 

“Angie likes the way that her car looks!” The artist replied as she climbed into her car. “Most people think it looks ‘tacky’, but Angie thinks it suits her!” Rantaro chuckled as he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. “Well, it definitely suits you, but I’d have to agree that it looks a tad tacky.”

 

The white-haired girl shrugged as she started the car. “Eh, Angie doesn’t care. She likes her car like this so it’s staying like this!” Again, the avocado chuckled. “That’s a good way to think. Don’t ever let anyone get you down, Yonaga-san.” As the green-haired man sat down in the seat, Angie started the car.

 

“Angie knows that! But, thanks for telling her anyway. You’re a good friend, Rantaro!” She replied with a smile.  As Rantaro smiled back, they began their journey to Tenko’s apartment.

 ><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

As Himiko looked at all of the ingredients laid out in front of her, she sighed. The extent of her cooking ability was toast and microwaved popcorn, if only she had a cooking spell book!

 

Oh well, this would have to do. Making pasta couldn’t be that hard, right? She’d seen Yonaga do it all the time, and if she could do it, Himiko could definitely do it too!

 

As she poured the pasta into the pot, the ~~magician~~ mage wondered how long Yonaga would be gone for. Hopefully she gave up soon, Himiko didn’t want to do any housework.

 

As she remembered the taller girl, her mouth curled downwards. It had only been about half an hour, but she already missed Yonaga. After all, she was the one that dragged Himiko out of her palace of pillows half of the time. While she didn’t always appreciate being pulled from her comfy palace, most of the time she spent with Yonaga was fun.

 

The redhead pouted. Maybe she should have gone with Yonaga, if only to have someone to take care of her……. Huh.....

 

Then, Himiko was pulled from her thought process by the smell of smoke. As she turned around to see what was burning, she was greeted by a small fire in the pasta pot.

 

While she was hurriedly trying to put the fire out, she wished that Yonaga had taught her some cooking skills before she had left for god knows how long.

 ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

As Angie and Rantaro approached Tenko’s apartment, Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “How are you gonna get in? I mean, you’re not actually gonna break in, right?” Angie looked at him with a playful grin. “Nah, Angie doesn’t actually know how to break in. Besides Tenko gave Angie a set of spare keys in case she ever wanted to pop by.” As she said this, the artist fished through her skirt pocket until she pulled out a key ring with many keys attached to it.

 

She selected one that was painted with sky blue paint and turned it in the lock. The lock clicked and Angie opened the door before airily skipping in. As Rantaro followed her in, he noticed the air of the place.

 

It was a pretty apartment, there was no denying that. The walls were a dusty blue, with green accents on the skirting-boards. The furniture was made of a pale brown wood, and there were various potted plants scattered around the place.

 

As Rantaro looked around the place, Angie was exploring _very stealthily_ to see if there was any indication of anything being wrong. She was investigating the bedroom when she noticed that the window was opened. At this, she frowned. Tenko never left her window open, she said that it allowed potential attackers to break in.

 

“Hey Yonaga-san? I think I found something.” As Angie curiously strolled towards the avocado’s voice, she saw something that was incredibly strange.

 

It was yet another window, however, what was strange was not it being open. There was a medium-sized hole, enough for a short, thin person to slip through. It was neatly cut, as if made by a tool. Angie gasped, shocked by this revelation. “What’s this?! Did someone… break into Tenko’s apartment?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko you absolute dolt, everyone knows you need to add water.  
> Also, does anyone else really like visualizing character's apartments? I imagine Tenko taking pretty good care of hers, and I think it'd look really cute!  
> Aaaaanyway, please tell me your opinions on this chapter! I internally squeal every time I see that I've got a new comment, and I really take you guys' opinions to heart.  
> Anyhow, see all y'all next chapter '♥'


	4. #FreeTheLesbian2k17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out what happened to a certain flaming lesbian and I introduce one of my favorite characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that this would be out for last Sunday.  
> I am a dirty liar.  
> I have created a visual representation of what happened.  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/wmFLP  
> Either way, I hope that this change of pace might maybe make up for it.

Meanwhile, far away from her apartment, Tenko regained consciousness. As her eyes groggily opened, she was greeted by the light brown colour of a burlap sack. As she attempted to stretch her limbs, she found herself unable to, her entire body squished into a ball.

Her next immediate thought was to cry out for help, in the hopes that someone would come to her aid. However, when she tried to yell out, she found that her mouth was taped shut. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her lips to pull apart.

Once she gave up trying to scream to alert others of her presence, she tried her best to stay calm and observe her surroundings. She attempted to piece together what she could of the situation to see if she could reach a solution faster.

Alright, the last thing that she remembered was passing out, and a pricking sensation on her neck. That probably meant that she was injected with something, right? Well, that’d explain why she was feeling so groggy and tired. She was in a sack, so she was probably being carried somewhere. The faint bouncing that she could feel supported that, and she was sure it was the correct deduction.

Now, why was she being carried?

She was just about to tackle that question when she felt the bouncing stop. That must mean that the person carrying her had stopped walking. Did that mean that they had arrived where they wanted to be-

“You have another victim, right? Or are you using that sack to carry around potatoes?” A deep, deep voice penetrated the silence, causing Tenko to perk her ears. She heard a huff directly next to her, most likely coming from the person carrying her.

“Does it look like I’ve become a farmer since I last saw you? Besides, why would I call you out here just to show you some potatoes?” A cold voice responded. Tenko felt herself being set down roughly, landing on her back. She let out a muffled yelp of surprise, but it was pitifully quiet.

“Well, I think it’d be better for you if you were a farmer. You don’t belong in this business, you’ve still got time.” The deep voice said gravely, regret heavy in his voice.

“Hoshi, for God’s sake, you've told me that a thousand times! Besides, if you think this is such a crummy job, why don't you quit?” The other voice responded, sounding frustrated and fed up.

“You know I owe a debt to these guys, I can't just skimp out or they'll send someone after me. But you don't owe them anything, you can still have a good life.” Hoshi responded sincerely. He sighed.“Whatever, I don't even know why I bother trying. Seems we both have a ways to go.”

“Ugh, here's the victim. Someone called Chabashira Tenko. To be shipped abroad.” With that, Tenko felt herself being kicked towards Hoshi, or at least away from her kidnapper.

Hoshi tutted, clearly displeased that the other was going to end the conversation. “Well, take care then. But remember, you can still leave this business. Pekoyama was much happier after escaping.”

The nameless voice sighed. “We're done here, and this is the last time I'm even going to bother listening to you.” As they said that, Tenko heard the sound of rapid footsteps, suggesting that they had run off. 

Hoshi sighed tiredly. Tenko heard footsteps approaching her, which most likely meant that the male was walking towards her.

“Chabashira, if you're conscious make a sound. Then I'll know to carry you gently.” Tenko most certainly wasn't in the mood to be carried around like a sack of potatoes, so she tried with all her might to muster a scream. It took more effort than it should have, but she managed to emit a muffled yelp.

The man let out a grunt of acknowledgement, and Tenko felt herself being picked up. True to his word, he was much gentler than whoever had been carrying her before.

Hoshi carried her away, and with nothing else to do but think, she did just that. What was happening? What did these people want from her? She tried to think of answers to these questions, but nothing came to her tired mind.

Before she was able to make any progress on any of these mysteries, she felt herself being put down. Through the material of the sack, she could feel the freezing, smooth floor below her.

“I'm sorry about this, by the way. Nothing personal, but they've got me where they want me. There's a lot at stake on this job.” Hoshi stated, his tone apologetic and soaked with guilt.

At that, Tenko heard him walking away, his footsteps slowly getting fainter and fainter. As she recognised the sound of a door slamming shut, she realised that she was alone.

Left in the silence, on the cold floor, she realised just how hungry and tired she was. No wonder it had taken so much effort for her to make a noise for Hoshi to hear, she was starving! So much that even staying awake had turned into a battle. 

Was she going to die here? Was she going to die of starvation in this cold room without anyone to tell her last words? She'd never even gotten to kiss Himiko!

As those thoughts flooded Tenko’s mind, she couldn't help but cry. She sobbed into the sack, dampening the scratchy fabric. As she kept on crying, she exhausted herself, and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't too proud of the ending, it feels rushed in my opinion.  
> Say hello to my beloved tennis son, he's my child and I love him.  
> The mysterious kidnapper made another appearance as well :000000000000  
> Also, while I usually have chapter plans, these ones were a bit.... special, so I'll show them to y'all.  
> ~Chapter 4 Plans~  
> Meanwhile with Tenko, she is in a sack.  
> Wowiieeeeee  
> OK OK OK be serious  
> Sad tennis son is talking to [SPOILERS] about the raging lesbian in the sack  
> He says [SPOILERS] should stop kidnapping people  
> THey say no and shove the lesbian in the sack and storms off tsunderely  
> He is now in possession of the lesbian  
> He pushes the lesbian into the dungeon of Kidnapping Inc.  
> She is cold and in the dark and help the lesbian  
> FreeTheLesbian2k17  
> Best boy leaves  
> Lesbian cries
> 
> Well, that was a thing.  
> Please comment, any comments at all brighten up my day so even if it's just 'this good', I will smile and smother you in love.


	6. Ouma is a shit roommate; Millions are left unsurprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara joins the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that are reading this while it is updating and not just in one big clump, I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I don't even have an excuse, I'm just a lazy asshole. As a way to say sorry, this chapter is longer than normal. I hope you all enjoy, and I wish you all a wonderful day!

Angie paced around the apartment, her worrying getting the best of her. She knew that this was already bad, what with Tenko not getting in touch or anything, but kidnapping? She’d thought that maybe Tenko had just dropped her phone somewhere and couldn’t get it back, or maybe she was just super busy, but if she was taken, that means she might have been hurt! Angie couldn’t sit back and relax when her friend might be hurt! That’d be like turning her back on Kami-sama, it would be unforgivable!

Rantaro, meanwhile, was looking around the window carefully, looking for any clues that might lead to the culprit. Whether this was a kidnapping or just someone breaking and entering, he was pretty sure it was illegal to cut a hole into someone’s apartment window. They would need to punish this rapscallion as soon as possible… and he knew just who to call for this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shuichi Saihara was one of the best detectives around, despite his young age and insistence otherwise. What went against that fact was his location, at a humble detective agency run by his uncle. However, he was lucky that he wasn’t working at one of the big-shot detective agencies, because if he did that, then everyone would hear-

‘I PLAY POKÉMON GO EVERY DAY, I LOVE POKÉMO-’ All of the ringtones that Ouma gave him. One day, he swore that he’d get someone to hack into his computer and block all sites that let you change people’s ringtones. That time that it had played a high-pitched edit of ‘Friday’ during the investigation of a murder scene around a famous detective and the victim’s family had scarred him for life.

Annoying ringtone-changing Panta gremlin aside, his phone had rang for a reason. As he checked it, he saw that it was Amami. It wasn’t a very busy day, so he had some time to chat.

“Hello there Amami-kun, what’s up?” He asked, timidly as always. “Hey, uh- Saihara-kun, I think I need your help with something.’ Came the relaxed voice of the green-haired avocado man. This peaked Shuichi’s interest. “What is it?” “Yeah, so, you know Chabashira-san that I talk about, fighter girl, big lesbian? Well, me and Yonaga-san –Artsy, religious, not quite there in the head- we went to her apartment because she hadn’t really talked in a while and we found this really tidy hole in her window that a short-ish thin person could fit through. We kinda think Chabashira-san’s been kidnapped.”

Shuichi sat in silence at all of this information being dumped on him, wondering if this was what he thought it was. “I’m guessing you want me to come over and check the place out, correct?” He could almost hear Amami shrugging. “I mean, if it isn’t too much trouble, I’d appreciate. I’m sure Yonaga-san would be happy to pay you.”

Saihara almost shook his head before he remembered that Amami wouldn’t be able to see the gesture. “No trouble at all, business has been pretty lacking lately so I have enough time to head down.”  
“Great, I really appreciate it. I’ll send you the address-” Amami’s voice was interrupted by a girl who sounded worried, yet chipper. “Oh, oh, Rantaro! Who are you talking to?” The foreign lilt to the girl’s voice wasn’t something Shuichi could place, yet it sounded oddly familiar.

“Oh, this is my friend Saihara-kun, he could help find out what happened with the window.” Shuichi heard a gasp on the other end. “Really?” He then heard the voice come closer. “Hey Mr. Saihara, can you really help Angie find Tenko? Can you, can you?!” Shuichi almost chuckled at her enthusiasm, not seeing someone excited that something needed to be investigated before. Hadn’t her friend possibly been kidnapped? Shouldn’t she be more worried?

“A-ah, yeah, I can help with that if you want.” He replied. “Nyahaha, that’s totally divine! Splendid, splendid!” He could almost feel the energy radiating out of the phone with her voice. “Alright then, I’ll send you the address. See you later.” At that, the green-haired boy hung up the phone. 

Sure enough, as soon as Shuichi was about to put down the phone, he got a message from Amami that displayed the address to an apartment. The detective picked up his things and headed out of his office, going to notify his uncle of his new case.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When the doorbell rang, Angie jumped up to answer it. She swung open the door with excitement to find her missing friend and she welcomed the man standing before her. She clasped his hands and shook them with vigour. “Welcome, welcome! Angie’s name is Angie Yonaga, what’s yours?”

“Ah- I’m Shuichi Saihara. Nice to meet you, Yonaga-san.” Shuichi said as he tried to free his hands from her death grip. Luckily, she was already letting go, moving to clasp her hands in front of her chest. “Shuichi, what a wonderful name! Aaaaanyway, you’re here because Rantaro called you, right?” She asked.

Shuichi nodded meekly. “He said something about your friend possibly being kidnapped, and I’m a detective so I could help you out.” At that Angie squished her hands into her cheeks. “Woaaaah, a detective, that’s so cool!” Shuichi smiled a little before refuting her claim. “Not really, I just happened to solve a few cases by chance and people are putting me up on a pedestal. A-anyway, where is the window?”

Angie grabbed his hands yet again and pulled him into the apartment. “This way!” Angie said, dragging him to the window in question. Rantaro walked over to the two, but his greeting was drowned out by Angie’s proclamation of “This one!” As Shuichi examined the window and its surroundings, Angie looked over him. He sure looked like a detective, he was already so immersed in his surroundings! 

Angie had trust in him that he would help them find Tenko. If she could talk to Tenko right now, she would try to reassure her that they were coming to find her.

They were going to rescue her, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame any and all stale memes on my friend Bella.  
> Anywho, I hope this maybe makes up for the break? Probably not.  
> Please leave a comment with your feedback, I adore comments to hell and back!  
> I got two comments and a bookmark on my last oneshot and I nearly squealed aloud.  
> See you all whenever!


	7. Hoshi is my favourite plot device!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite lesbian wakes up and meets tennis son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh  
> The last update was almost exactly a month ago  
> Sorry-
> 
> To anyone reading this when it's finished, or when I stick to an update schedule, or when I'm dead and you're checking if there's been any updates in the past two years; Yes, I really did upload this infrequently. I am very sorry, take this, y e e t *throws chapter*

“…You dead?”

 

Tenko slowly regained consciousness, her vision blurry and her stomach aching. As she slowly looked around, trying to get her tired body to cooperate, she noticed that she was out of the sack. “Oh, so you’re not dead yet. That’s good, you’ve got work to do in a few weeks” She looked towards the voice and saw a very short man clad in a black leather jacket and what looked to be… prison slacks?

 

“W-what?” The girl rasped weakly.  Good lord, her head was killing her. What had happened while she was out? Where was she? And why was this baritone garden gnome talking to her? The munchkin sighed. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions. They always do.” He reached behind him and pulled a bottle of water and a can of soup. “But first, you should eat. Trust Mrs. Stone Cold to not feed her captives.”

 

At the sight of food, Tenko tried to reach out and grab it, but she found herself held back. It was only then that she registered the binding feeling on her wrists, the feeling of harsh rope cutting into her skin. “Oh, right. Those. For safety reasons, we have to keep you tied up. Sorry kid, I don’t make the rules.”

 

He opened the bottle and walked over to the weak girl. While incredibly wary of the man keeping her captive, the allure of drink was too much to resist. She brought her mouth to the bottle, and as he tilted it to let the water flow, she gulped greedily, finishing off the entire bottle in one go. Once she was done, the dwarf opened the can of soup and pulled out a spoon. While he was slowly spoon-feeding her the broth, she took a moment to observe him more closely. His face was surprisingly childish for someone with that voice, and his big, fish eyes unsettled her even more than she already was.

 

The green-eyed girl finished her soup, and she was already feeling much better. “There, feeling better? You should be. Goodness gracious, the company requires you back here ready for work and she doesn’t even bother to feed you. Suppose we’ll have to nurse you back to health, too. That damn ‘professional’ jammed the needle too far into your neck, it’ll be a few weeks before you’re back to prime condition.”

 

He sighed exhaustedly, as if this was a normal occurrence that he was entirely fed up of.  “You’d think she would have learned her lesson after what happened with that judoka. Her mentor really did a number on a few of our men for letting her die. He pulled a candy cigarette out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. “I swear, the only reason she’s even allowed to stay on is because she’s so good in a life-or-death situation, unparalleled in that regard.”

  

Before the short man could go on another spiel, Tenko interrupted. “Who… are you?” She looked around the room for any kind of clue. “Where is Tenko? Why is she here?” The man sighed. “Well, I suppose I should answer those questions. You’re lucky that I’m your warden, there are some real stoic people in this agency.”  He took the candy out of his mouth. “The name’s Hoshi Ryoma, and I suppose, for now, I’m your guardian.”

 

Tenko’s eyes widened. “W-wait… Tenko heard that… that person that kidnapped her mention a ‘Hoshi’. Do you know them? Who kidnapped Tenko?!” She attempted to form an attack pose, but all she managed to do was yank on her restraints.

 

“So you heard that… well, sorry, but we’re not supposed to tell outsiders other’s identities, on the off chance that they escape and go after them, y’know.” Hoshi looked at Tenko with pity in his eyes. “I can answer most other questions you have though. To apologise for the whole ‘being in a company that was paid to kidnap you’ thing. You asked me a few before, didn’t you? Let’s start with those.”

 

“On the subject of where you are, you’re in the basement of the Japanese branch of the Bennett Company, a company that specialises in tracking people, kidnapping people and assassinating them.” His eyes darkened as he explained the company’s purpose. “You’re here because someone paid to have you kidnapped. Don’t know their reasons, don’t have any business knowing. Someone wants you gone, anyway.”

 

“S-someone wants Tenko gone?!” The lass became even more panicked than she already was. Someone hated her enough that they would pay for her to be kidnapped?! Ugh, she’d bet on her life that it was a _men_ ace that did that!

 

“Sorry kid, but it’s the truth.” Hoshi looked at Tenko, an almost mournful expression on his face. “We all gotta do our jobs, and I’m only following orders. If it was up to me, organisations like this wouldn’t exist. You seem like a nice girl, Chabashira. I’m sorry.” With almost unnatural speed, he speed-walked to the door and left Tenko alone with her thoughts.

 

“Yumeno-san… Yonaga-san… All Tenko’s other friends… Will she ever see them again?” Tears began to well in her eyes, her body trembling in preparation for sobbing. “Y-Yumeno-san hasn’t even a-accepted Tenko as a friend yet… and she’s g-going to be sent a-away? N-No! Tenko c-can’t accept this! She’s g-going to escape this place, no matter what! Sh-she’s going to leave, and that m-menace won’t be able to stop her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The judoka that Hoshi mentions and the namesake of the company he works at are a cameo of an OC of mine. Her name is Bonnie Bennett, she is a confused lesbian and she is stronk
> 
> Hoshi has turned into an exposition machine. Whoops.  
> If you notice any strange wording, or any peculiar phrases, my vocabulary has changed quite a bit since the last update. I think I caught all of it though. However, don't be surprised if someone ends up saying 'Hecky dizzle' during a super serious scene.
> 
> Me: Should I outright say who the kidnapper is or should I leave clues and reveal it at the end?  
> Brain: Yes  
> I don't say their name, but if you put a few seconds of thought into it, you'll probably figure out who it is.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you have a stupendous day and please comment, comments are my life, even if it's only 'nyoom'.


	8. Himiko gets her act together(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko finally admits that she needs other people, and not just coffee and blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads, welcome to another chapter! Has it been a long time? Honestly, I don't even know any more. Days are blending into the next, I spent most of my midterm playing the Sims, help.  
> Also, this chapter contains one (1) swear word, so if you don't like swears, here's a heads up for that. I can't remember if there were any swears before. Don't think there were.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Himiko sat on the floor, dropping the fire extinguisher she had been holding as she did. Good heavens, this was a mess… and that was only trying to make pasta! How was she going to cope with taking care of herself for however long Yonaga and Chabashira were gone?

 

Goodness, how _was_ she going to survive? Yonaga always did all of the chores Himiko didn’t feel like doing in return for her unstable income, and Chabashira always brought her dinner that they all ate together… Chabashira had always done so much for Himiko. She’d made her study back when they were in school, she’d convinced her boss to give Himiko a job before she’d gotten the magician gig, she’d dropped everything to help her countless times… and Himiko had repaid her by treating her with as much disrespect she could muster.

 

Tears started to well in her eyes… oh diddly darn, she really didn’t deserve her. She’d gotten fucking kidnapped and Himiko hadn’t lifted an eyebrow! Gosh, she really should have gone with Yonaga…

 

She looked over to the coffee table where her phone was charging… wiping the tears from her eyes, she picked up the phone.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Shuichi looked around the apartment for more clues, Angie flopped down onto the sofa. She had no idea what to do to help, and she hated it! Tenko was her friend, and she wanted to help! She sighed as she tried to think of some way to assist. While she sat there twiddling her thumbs, Angie felt something vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out her mobile phone and immediately accepted the call, not bothering to check who it was. “Heya! Who’s calling?” “H-hey Yonaga, it’s Himiko.” Angie gasped. “Himiko, hello!  Why are you calling, did you try to cook already~? I could come over to help, I’m not much use over here right now!”

 

“Well, I did try to cook, but that’s not why I’m calling.” Angie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell!” Himiko gulped. “C-can I come and help find Chabashira too?” The artist sat up straight. “Of course you can help! I’m sure Tenko will be delighted that you decided to help!” She beamed, happy that her friend had come to her senses. “Oh, oh, but why did you change your mind? I was sure you hated Tenko!” Himiko sniffled. “W-well, I realised I’ve really been mean to her, and I… I don’t know where I’d be without her. I want to help find her, to pay back for being such a meanie.” Angie nodded. “Yeah, you really were a jerk.” “H-hey! Don’t say it out loud!” Angie pouted. “Well you said it!” “Well, it’s different when _I_ insult me! Just- come and pick me up!” As Himiko hung up, the artist giggled. She knew that Himiko loved Tenko after all!

 

Rantaro looked over to her from next to Shuichi and sent her a questioning gaze. “What happened there?” The platinum-haired lass beamed. “Himiko wants to help find Tenko! I’m gonna go and pick her up!” She stood up quickly in celebration. “She’s finally admitted that she loves her!” Rantaro rolled his eyes. “I sincerely doubt that happened.” Angie huffed in frustration. “Well, she’s admitted to not hating her! We’re halfway there, people!” The avocado chuckled. “Well, I suppose this situation _does_ have a silver lining after all. Suppose you should go and bring her here.” Angie skipped to the door. “Already on it! See y’all in, like, half an hour!”

 

With that, she closed the door behind her. Shuichi looked over to the door and tilted his head, like a confused puppy, thinking over Angie as a character. Amami chuckled. “Don’t even try to understand her. I once tried to and it took me about a week to wrap my head around even part of her home island’s culture.” Shuichi looked at him, confused. “How could it take that long?” Amami shrugged. “I dunno, ask the ridiculous amount of bunny metaphors and the 5-day parties.”

 

There was a beat of silence. “Amami-kun what the fu-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I ain't satisfied with this chapter. It feels too short, and too clumped together, but I have literally no clue how else to do it, so you're getting this mess. This was really only a transition chapter, to establish Himiko's presence on the team. I'm probably going to post on a schedule of Tenko & Hoshi chapter, Rescuers chapter, repeat until the story is over.   
> On an unrelated note, if any of y'all need a beta for any works, I'm willing to try! I've never done it before, but I really despise fanfics with bad grammar, so I want to help make this a more grammatically correct platform!  
> I hope you all have an absolutely magnificent day!


	9. I don't wanna come up with a cool title for this chapter, so I'm just gonna call it this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Hoshi's POV, during his lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I would have wanted, but I couldn't think of any other good cutoff points. Normally I want my chapters to be at least 1000 words long, but if I tried to stretch it to that length, it would just end up tedious to read through. It's also late because procrastination has been kicking my ass. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this! Or at least, I hope you don't hate it.

Ryoma sat in the meager staff room that the boss had ‘shelled out’ for and tried to get the coffee machine to work. 'Shelled out for', hah! If Ryoma wasn’t bound to this company by law and being indebted to them, he’d have left years ago. He doubted that the boss had ‘shelled out’ any more than stealing a few fold-up chairs and a half-price thrift shop coffee machine. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason he would’ve left. There were countless other reasons, and listing them off would take longer than thinking of his reasons to live. This was just the cherry on the cake.

 

As he tried to enjoy his break despite the coffee tasting suspiciously like off-brand tea, he thought over ~~his prisoners~~ the people he was placed in charge of. However, instead of what he usually did (which was mentally rant about that flamingo-looking fucker and how he’d never met such a prick), he thought about Chabashira, the new victim of a kidnapping. He had studied her doorplate carefully after he’d left, to see what he was dealing with. Maybe she was a murderer or someone that deserved to be detained and deported like that…

 

But no, he just _had_ to be stuck with all of the most innocent ones. Someone with a lot of money had gotten sick of her constant misogynistic parades? Sure, she might be a bit bigoted, but otherwise, she was harmless! Well, maybe not harmless… she did have a lot of muscle… but still, if you’re going to kidnap someone, do it because they’re dangerous and they deserve it, not because they’re annoying!

 

But hey, who is _Ryoma_ to talk about what others deserve? He should be dead right now, it’s what he deserved, and the general public seemed to agree with him. But he wasn’t. He was here, thinking about what others deserved while he was still breathing and living when he should have died, he should have been hanged a long time ago, he should have been shocked by an electric chair until his skin was burnt-

 

A door opened. Ryoma heard calculated footsteps approach the coffee machine and sighed. Looks like he’ll have to hold off on the death wishes for now, it’s time for socialization. He turned towards his co-worker, knowing that ignoring her would only aggravate her. “Hey, Brooklyn.” Brooklyn, to be completely honest, was a liability and a pain in the ass. She was only employed because her father had once owned the American branch of the company forever ago, and no one had the nerve to fire her since.

 

“Ryoma, have you seen to the newest captive? She was on the brink of starvation when _Ms. Harukawa_ brought her here, that stubborn murderous buffoon.” Brooklyn had quickly made enemies with most of her co-workers, with Ryoma as one of the very few exceptions. That was most likely because hanging out with Brook would lower your self-esteem one way or another, and Ryoma didn’t have any self-esteem to begin with.

 

“She woke up. I gave her some soup and water and left.” He decided to leave the part out where he answered her questions. He always did. He felt that if they were being kidnapped, the least they could do was let them know what was happening.

 

Brooklyn nodded noncommittally and took her ‘coffee’ from the machine, sitting across from Ryoma and pulling out a cheesy romance novel. The conversation died, and Ryoma went back to savoring what little quiet time he had and mulling over his victims.

 

The room was silent, peaceful even, only interrupted by the noise of pages turning and ‘coffee’ being sipped. However, the calm could only last so long.

 

The announcement system turned on. “ ** _Emergency situation, I repeat, emergency situation. A captive from the 6-D department has escaped and taken out multiple cameras. Track him down and neutralize him at once._** ”

 

Ryoma sighed under his breath. He can’t even drink his goddamn ~~tea~~ coffee without being interrupted. He got up and walked towards the door. He turned to Brooklyn, expecting her to be doing the same. Instead, she was on her phone. “Shouldn’t you be helping?” She made a vague hand gesture. “I can get a few of my bodyguards to handle this. Rachel and Diane should be up to the task.” Ryoma rolled his eyes. That girl seemed to think that reading about ‘true love’ was more important than doing anything. “Whatever you think, lass.”

 

He turned back to the door and ran out it, looking for one of the three captives it could be. It was probably ‘tall, pale and spindly’, as he liked to call him. Ryoma doubted the others would be capable of leaving their rooms, let alone taking out cameras. However, if he knew anything from experience, it was that he wouldn’t be caught easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! Maki was finally mentioned oh no what a surprise  
> We've also reached a place where the prison plotline might actually have some plot, woah! I don't know exactly what that plot is going to be, but it gives me some space to work with.  
> The OCs mentioned are Ringo, my pink baby boy, and Brooklyn.  
> Hopefully, chapters might come out sooner because I've made a checklist, but no guarantees. I'm still a lazy asshole.  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and if anyone needs a beta reader, I've never done it before, but I'm willing to give it a try! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a brilliant day!


	10. Announcement

Hey lads! God, how long has it been since ya heard from this fanfic? Still remember it? I was debating whether or not to bother even writing this, but as it has 11 subscribers, might as well let y'all know, if ya haven't already guessed from the radio silence.

 

**This work shall be on hiatus until further notice.**

 

I simply don't have the drive for this project currently, and all my writing energy is going into my shitty-romance-novel-with-a-dodgy-premise-but-with-lesbians-aND-I-PROMISE-IT'S-CUTE-

 

However, this is not to say that I will never ever update this fanfic again. That certainly is a possibility, but I'm not ruling out the idea that I could look back on this one day and decide 'hey, I wanna do this again!'. Even so, it'll be even a while after that when I update, for I have learned the magic of -*.'story planning'.*-. Really, I think that was my major pitfall here, alongside procrastination. I never really had a direction I wanted it to go in, so this fic just meandered around aimlessly. Sorry, y'all.

 

Even so, I do feel guilty for not writing for this when people enjoyed it, so if any of y'all want, I'm opening oneshot requests either in this comment section or on my tumblr (ruh-roh-emer-has-an-account.tumblr.com)! Just don't request smut, I, uh, don't really know how to do that, nor do I feel any need to learn.

 

I'm sorry if this possibly disappointed any of you (did it??????? probably not), and I hope y'all have a good day. See ye... whenever, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! Please leave feedback in the comments, I appreciate it immensely.  
> Aside from that, if y'all have any oneshot requests, I implore you to leave them in the comments. There's no guarantee I'll do them justice, but I'll try!


End file.
